


These Little Things

by modernscience



Series: These Little Things [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernscience/pseuds/modernscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter, short vignettes stories of the lives of Carol and Therese. 2-part series: Real Timeline (Part I) and AU (Part II)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenderly

The last hour in the office, she has spent quietly telling herself to not cry. Her colleagues have been trying to tell her to brush it off and to consider it as being “part of the gang”, but she can’t pretend that his words doesn’t hurt. Even Audrey, who usually keeps her distance, came over to her desk and offered if she would like to go to Maple Joe’s to “blow off some steam”, but Therese politely declined.  
“That sounds lovely, but I’m afraid I have a previous engagement.”

She entertained the idea of going straight to their apartment instead of meeting Carol at her store like they usually do, though only for a split second. Therese knew the quiet would likely do her more harm than good, so she gave the cab driver Carol’s store address, and she told him to step on it.

_Don’t cry._  
By now it’s like a mantra she recites over and over again.

**I should’ve known you weren’t up for this.**

_Don’t cry._

Carol was talking with one of her regular clients, The Smiths, when she walked in. She spotted Therese and gave out just a hint of a smile before directing her attention back to John and Mabel.

She wanted so badly to run to Carol, to have the woman’s arms wrapped around her, to breathe in her familiar scent. Somewhere along her train of thoughts the thin string that has been holding her together for most of the day snapped. She turned around and walked out of the store, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to wipe them off.

“Therese!”

“I’m fine, Carol, don’t worry about me.”

“Did something happen? Tell me.”

“I’m fine, really. You should go back, you have customers.”

“They can do without me.” Carol gently puts her fingers on Therese’s chin, lifting them so she could see her eyes. Then, softly. “What’s wrong, Darling?”

Despite her efforts, Therese couldn’t find the words. She never pegged herself as someone who can crumble so easily; but it wasn’t just what Mr. Friedman said, it was how he said it, like he had just proven himself right. She feels so helpless, and all she could do was cry.

Carol went back to the store, stepping in halfway before announcing something about an emergency. Before Therese could even miss her presence, she was back; standing beside her with her arm draped over Therese’s shoulders, giving her a squeeze of reassurance as Carol lead both of them to her car.

“Now. Tell me all about it.”


	2. In A World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol see a movie.

“How about a movie?”

 

They were walking past the cinema; Therese abruptly stopping before pointing her camera at man buying a ticket while his lady waits on the side. It would have been nice to say that Carol has gotten used to it by now, but unfortunately the opposite is true.

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s go see one, what do you think?” She playfully pointed the camera at Carol now, and out of habit Carol looked to the side and scoffed.

 

“Therese, please.”

 

“You don’t want to?” 

 

“Not… I mean the picture.”

 

She wanted to point out how she wants to remember everything about this moment – the way Carol’s standing, the way the fur coat wraps around Carol’s frame, even the slow stream of snow that has started to fall – but the words had collapsed within her before she could even form them into sense, so Therese lowered her camera and pointed out to one of the posters: a silhouette of a man sitting down on a sofa, a cigarette between his fingers. Underneath, in blood red and capital letters, was the title. HAROLD.

 

“That one looks good.”

 

Therese wouldn’t call herself a serious cinephile, but she has always liked how quiet and seemingly discreet movie theaters are. She can’t remember the last time she had gone to one –it seems so long ago now – but this would be the first time she had asked Carol to go with her. Therese can’t really tell if she was nervous or excited; maybe a little bit of both.

 

Once they were inside, Carol settled herself on her seat, carefully taking off her coat and placing it in the seat next to her. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, she reached out for Therese’s hand, and didn’t let go.

 

In all honesty, Therese didn’t know what to expect of it. The movie poster was ambiguous at best, and almost all the scenes consisted of this one person, this Harold Jones, as he walks around town seemingly looking for someone. She feels almost embarrassed to admit that she wasn’t paying attention to the movie so much (she’s pretty sure if people stop her and ask about her opinion on the movie, she wouldn’t have been able to string two words together), she was distracted by Carol’s hand, which has stayed put.

 

“Who is he looking for?” Carol whispered about halfway through the movie.

 

“I’m… I don’t know.”

 

“Are you not paying attention?”

 

“I…”

 

The scene changed: Harold is now on the beach for some odd unfathomable reason, and from the projected light, she could see Carol’s lips curling up ever so slightly. It took Therese all of her energy to shift her focus back on the movie and not on Carol. She wanted, no -  _needed_  - to know just what is the movie about.

 

"Carol."

"Hmm?"

"I think he's looking for his wife." The surge of pride Therese had felt when she finally figured it out was almost embarrassing.

"Well, if that's how he behaves, I'm not surprised she's made herself disappear."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://shylocks.tumblr.com/post/136474637036/in-an-alternative-universe-therese-and-carol-went)  
> ***  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments-it's always nice to see people enjoying my stuff. I have several vignettes planned out, but it's all very much in the rough right now. And updates will be sporadic, I'm not going to give promises I cannot keep. If you have any comments or even want to drop prompts, feel free to do it here in the comments or message me on tumblr (bereaving).


End file.
